Breathe In
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Se ha desvelado la noche anterior. Ya no es por las redacciones de Historia de la Magia o por las pesadillas de los caídos en la guerra. Otros sueños las han neutralizado. Los que sueña junto a ella. Ron&Hermione Drabble


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto mío, lalalá, todo de Jotaká.

* * *

—**Breathe In****—**

**&.**

Se ha desvelado la noche anterior. Ya no es por las redacciones de Historia de la Magia o por las pesadillas de los caídos en la guerra. Otros sueños las han neutralizado. Los que sueña junto a ella.

Ayer por la tarde lo fue a recoger al aeropuerto. Desde que viajó por vez primera en un avión hace un año, cada vez que puede le gusta arrebujarse en el asiento que va al lado de la ventanilla. Dice el pelirrojo que nunca se ha sentido más protegido del viento que por ese cristal que lo separa de las nubes. Pero sus vuelos en escoba siguen siendo sus consentidos. No esperaba encontrarla con el bolso cruzando su abdomen y su mano izquierda al aire agitándola para que la viera. Ella le había dicho que estaría fuera por la fecha que el regresara.

Pero allí estuvo, con su sonrisa enorme engrandeciendo sus mejillas. Lo recibió con un beso aún mejor que el que le dio cuando salió a su misión hace dos semanas.

La castaña lo invitó a su casa a cenar. Le dijo que ella haría la cena, pero Ron sabe perfectamente que antes de venir seguro ordenó sushi en el restaurant de la esquina. El pequeño secreto a voces que comparten el dueño del local y él. Hermione nunca será amante de la cocina.

Y después de cenar lo invita a platicar en la salita de su departamento. Ella pone el disco de los Smiths que tanto le fascina. Lo toma de la mano y lo hala para que se siente al lado de ella, en el sofá.

¡Por Circe bendita! No recuerda cuando la pequeña sabelotodo se convirtió en una pequeña seductora. Con el índice se enrosca y desenrosca uno de los bucles que caen de su moño y lo mira, lo mira con la sonrisa en los ojos. Y se le acerca poco a poco, hasta que la nariz cálida de ella toca la punta sonrojada de él. Con las dos manos que le coloca detrás de la nuca anula el espacio y sus labios rozan los suyos. Se vuelven a conocer en la habitación de arriba y mutuamente se dan la bienvenida.

La luz de la mañana se trasluce por las cortinas del ventanal abierto. La almohada de al lado está fría. Hermione hace rato que se despertó. Ron se levanta de la cama y sale al exterior del balcón. Desde allí se observa el Big Ben, el cual está dando las ocho en punto. Hace frío y la espalda descubierta se le entume por la brisa. Se voltea para mirar hacia adentro ahora. Un olor peculiar le llena las fosas nasales.

Busca su ropa por debajo de la cama, no encuentra nada. Al fondo escucha el sonido de la lavadora, seguramente la castaña la hecho allí. Así que, abre las gavetas y encuentra un pantalón de algodón floreado. Uno de las pijamas de Hermione. Lo saca y se lo pone. Antes de salir de la recámara se observa en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Una carcajada le devuelve la mirada.

Abajo Hermione prepara café. El olor es del café quemado. Lo ha dejado más del tiempo necesario. Y a la dueña de la casa la encuentra enfundada en su camisa, que le queda muchas tallas más grandes, apenas le cubre medio muslo, se agacha y desde donde está logra ver sus bragas amarillas.

Hermione se asusta al sentirlo detrás de ella. Estaba encogida limpiando el desastre que dejó caer y al levantarse no esperaba encontrárselo tan cerca.

—Buenos días.

Le dice al oído. Las falanges de sus dedos hurgan entre su melena y el cuello. La voltea y le planta un ligero beso en la frente.

Ron se acerca a la cafetera y confirma que efectivamente el café se ha quemado. Hermione ni cuenta se ha dado.

— ¿Quieres una galleta? Le ofrece ella mientras ingiere una.

El pelirrojo se recarga contra la barra de la cocina, y cruza los brazos en su pecho descubierto, otra de las miles de sonrisas que hoy en día envuelven sus días, despunta en sus labios.

¡Que se coman juntos la caja entera! ¡Que se tomen todo el café de la alacena! Ron ha decidido que ésta es la primera mañana del resto de sus vidas que amanecen con la ropa intercambiada.

Respira él, respira con ella, respira por ella.

* * *

Well, uno de los Ronmione que tanto deseaba escribir y nomás no lo hacía. Por unos días de estos les publico en los otros fics, no tengo compu, está en coma, pronto he de arreglar el asuntillo.

Saludines.

**Madame 09/09/12**


End file.
